1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications, and in particular to telecommunication devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to securing a communication against unintended access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication devices have become a ubiquitous aid in allowing persons to be constantly accessible. There are times when a recipient of a communication may not desire, or may be unable, to take an incoming communication, requiring the communication to be re-routed to a secondary recipient. However, there may also be times where a communication is re-routed to a secondary recipient telecommunication device, but a person other than the intended recipient is using the secondary recipient telecommunication device.